Vimanavatthu2.5
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Vimanavatthu >> Vimanavatthu2.5 Compared with the Pali Tipitaka at www.tipitaka.org ---- 2.5 LOVELY LADY'S MANSION (22) (Bhaddhitti-vimana) The Bhagava(Lord Buddha) was dwelling at Savatthi in Jetavana, in Anathapindika's monastery. At that time in Kimbila city there was a householder's son named Rohaka, with faith & joy, perfect in the practice of morality. There too in family of like circumstances was a young girl, with faith & joy, named Bhadda, because of the goodness of her nature. Now the mother and father Of Rohaka asked for the girl, Bhadda, in marriage for their son, and at the proper time brought her and performed the marriage ceremony. The two of them lived a life of harmony. The woman, because of the perfection of her conduct, became commonly known as the Lovely Lady. At that time the two chief disciples and a retinue(attendants group) of five hundred monks were making a tour of the country and arrived at Kimbila. Rohaka learned of their arrival there, and joyfully went to the Elders and their retinue, Rohaka listened with his wife and children to their teaching accepted to the refuges(Buddha; Dhamma-path ;Sangha-order) and undertook to observe the five precepts(sheel, morality). And his wife observed the Observance days(Uposatha, fortnightly fasting & confession) and was altogether perfect in the practice of morality. And who was favoured by devas(angels). Through that very favour she brought to nought a wrong accusation that befell her, and the fame of her great purity and morality spread to the ends of the earth. Because she, who had remained by herself in Kimbila city while her husband for business purposes was staying in Takkasila, when the mood for amusement arose on a holiday, she, encouraged by her companions, was united with her husband (in Takkasila) after the household deva(angel) had taken her there by his own power. From that very meeting she conceived, was conducted back to Kimbila city, and when in course of time her pregnant condition became known she was suspected by her-mother-in-law and others of being an adulteress. But through the power of that devata(angel) himself, when Kimbila city appeared as though it had been submerged in a great Ganges (-like) flood, she, by the powerful gale of her solemn declaration accompanied by her resolute determination for truth indicative of her chastity, made the disgrace falling upon her recede like the great flood of the Ganges with its turbulent waves. On being united with her husband, and displaying the seal-ring and token which he had truly given her, she destroyed his suspicion and became honoured by her husband, kinsfolk and all the world. Therefore it is said, the fame of her great purity and morality spread to the ends of the earth. Afterwards she died and was reborn in the realm of the Thirty-three(heaven). When the Bhagava(Lord Buddha) had gone there(heaven) from Savatthi and was seated on the Pandukamabala rock at the foot of the Coral Tree, and as the company of devas(angels) came up to the Bhagava(Lord Buddha) and reverently greeted him the Lovely Lady too approached and stood at one side. then the Bhagava(Lord Buddha) side. Then the Bhagava(Lord Buddha) asked her about her deed she had done: 1 "Blue and yellow and black, crimson and and red too, covered with filaments of many a color (are the mandarava trees). 2 A wreath of mandarava blossoms on your head you wear. These trees are found in no other realm, lady most wise. 3 Why have you arisen, widely famed one, in the realm of the Thirty-three(heaven)? Devata(angel), when asked, tell of what deed this is the fruit(benefit)." That devata(angel), questioned thus by the Bhagava(Lord Buddha), answered with these verses: 4 "In Kimbila they knew me as "Lovely Lady," a laywoman follower. I had faith, was possessed of practice of morality(sheel), always delighting in liberality. 5 Clothing and food, lodgings and light I gave to the upright(righteous) with devout mind.. 6 On the fourteenth, fifteenth and eights (days) of the bright fortnight and on a special day of the fortnight well connected with the eightfold (precepts) 7 I observed the Observance(Uposatha, fortnightly fasting & confession) always self-controlled by the practice of morality(sheel), refraining from killing of creatures, and restrained from lying speech, 8 From theft and unchastity(uncelibacy) and the drinking of liquor far removed, delighting in the five rules of training, proficient in the ariyan (noble) truths, 9 A laywoman follower of the One with Vision(Buddha), my life was one of diligence. With opportunity created, with good deeds done I roam through Nandana(Eden) by my own lustre. 10 And to monks most merciful and compassionate, I gave food and to the pair of ascetics and the great sage, With opportunity created and good deeds done I roam through Nandana(Eden) by my own lustre. 11 Ever did I observe the eightfold Observance bringing unmeasured bliss. With opportunity created and good deeds done I roam through Nandana(Eden) by my own lustre.